Fire and Ice
by SugarSisters2
Summary: A magical journey going back through the 1st book, but instead of following harry, we follow two very different characters as they experience Hogwarts at its fullest.
1. Steam

AN: Welcome, one and all, to the Sugar Sisters' new fic! I'm Sugarpony, and my friend Sugarhorse and I are writing a joint story together. Please read and review; tell us what you think, even if you didn't like it (but we hope you do). Cyber cookies to whoever guesses who made up which character!

--- Disclaimer: Sugarhorse and Sugarpony don't own any part of Harry Potter, books, movies, or action figures! Go sue someone else you freaks!

--- Fire and Ice ---

---Chapter One---

---Steam---

Eleven year old Dyna Casion walked slowly toward the steaming scarlet engine of The Hogwarts Express. The breeze picked up her dark brown hair and blew it fiercely into her face. She shoved it back behind her ears and pulled her heavy trunk behind her. She eagerly found an open compartment door and heaved her trunk into the train car. She looked out the door at the mass of people milling around, dragging trunks, or bidding their parents good bye, wishing that maybe somehow her parents would care enough to come and say good bye to their only daughter on her first year off to Hogwarts. More importantly, a sting of worry spiked though her very soul as she prayed that her little brother Dillion would be ok without her there to take care of him.

"I'll be fine Sissy." He had said the day before when she had brought up the subject. " I'm big now. I can take care of myself." Dyna had humored her eight year old brother and claimed that she wouldn't worry about him. She promised to write as often as possible and made Dillion swear to write to her immediately if something went wrong. She could only guess what might happen with Dillion alone with Mother and Father.

Dyna found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Sighing grateful, she toted the trunk inside and pushed it under the seat for safe keeping. She then put her barn owl Jada's cage up in a storage rack and pulled out a book from her bag and started to read. Even though her gut was filled with anxiety from both her brother and this new experience, she still had time to somehow hope that maybe she would make some friends.

--- Celina Brooks ran towards the bright red steam engine as fast as she could, dragging her trunk behind her. The eleven year old girl had overslept and gotten to a late start that morning, and she was still feeling the full effects of jet lag; she and her parents had taken a late flight to London the previous day in order to send her off to school. Now, though, she waved her parents off as she climbed aboard the train just before the doors closed. She leaned against the wall of the Hogwarts Express, fully hating the fact that the train was always punctual and pulled out from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters not a second after eleven o' clock every September first.

Slowly, the girl forced herself to keep moving and silently headed down the long corridors, searching desperately for an empty compartment. The best she could find, however, was the second to last in the train, which had only one girl sitting in it, reading a book. Nervously, Celina slid the door open.

"Excuse me," she said, "is it all right if I sit here?"

--- Dyna's eyes flew off her book as she heard a voice. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long brown hair. She looked about the same age and was pulling a trunk along behind her, looking a little hassled with the whole situation. However, her tone indicated the same nervousness that Dyna herself was feeling.

"Sure!" She replied happily. "It would be boring all by myself." A smile leapt to her face and she quickly pulled her bag off the opposite seat to make room.

The girl smiled gratefully and pulled her own trunk into the compartment, closing the door behind her. She took a seat across from Dyna, and she held out a hand, saying, "Hi! I'm Celina Brooks. Thanks for sharing the room with me." Dyna reached over and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dyna Casion. Its my first year at Hogwarts. I'm really excited!"

Celina smiled. "Yeah, it's my first year, too. Are you from a wizarding family?" "I'm a half breed half blood," Dyna said, smiling. "Mom's a witch, dad's a muggle. Mom's Italian, dad's Polish. We live in Ireland though. Its kinda strange. What about you?"

"Same," she replied. "But my dad's the wizard. He's from England, and my mom's from Scotland, where we live. Did you know that Hogwarts is supposedly somewhere in Scotland?"

"Really? I have no clue where Hogwarts would be. I really don't know much about it at all," Dyna confessed. Most other wizarding children would think this would be really strange, but Dyna had a good feeling about Celina. She didn't feel like the other girl would prod for details.

Celina smiled at this new girl. "Yeah, most people don't know much about, either, even if they're pure bloods. I just really like hearing stories about it from my dad." She gave a great yawn and then continued.

"But you know about the different houses, right?"

Dyna shifted uncomfortably. She had heard about the different houses, but she really didn't know much about them. "Um, I know there are four. Which one do you think you'll get into?" she asked. The other girl paused in thought.

"I'm really not sure. I'm really good at school, so probably Ravenclaw; that's where all the smart people are supposed to go. But I'm also kind of shy, so maybe I'll be stuck in Hufflepuff." She looked out the window for a moment. "My dad was in Gryffindor, for people who are brave. He was always doing really dangerous things, even after school was over. He still goes skydiving at least three times a year." She then turned back towards Dyna. "The last one is Slytherin. Dad really hated the lot; supposedly, they have a really fierce rivalry with Gryffindor, and most of them supported You-Know-Who."

Dyna nodded, her stomach tumbling. She knew a little about Slytherin; that's where her mother had come from. Deciding quickly to leave this out of the conversation, Dyna turned back to the other three safer houses.

"Well, smart, I'm definitely not in that house. I had to go to muggle school for a few years because my father wanted me and my brother to have a normal education. I was expelled within three years. I didn't like to listen to what those teachers had to say while I knew I had magic back at home. My parents had to keep changing my schools because I kept mentioning magic, and then I just got kinda destructive. So, they threw me out and my parents decided to let me wait until Hogwarts," she said with a grin. Celina nodded, an inquisitive look on her face.

An awkward silence fell between them until the taller Celina reached down to where her trunk was and pulled out a small box covered with a cloth. She threw away the cloth, revealing a wicker box, and undid the latch. Suddenly, a blur of fur flew out of the box and up onto the luggage rack. Dyna looked up to see a small Siamese cat with clear blue eyes.

"Your kitty?" Dyna asked, pointing at the animal. "She's pretty. I have an owl," she said, motioning to the soft brown barn owl peering out at them from behind her bags.

"Yes," the other replied, turning to the cat. "Maisie, leave that poor owl alone and get down here right now!" The cat gave a twitch of the tail, growled at the owl, and reluctantly climbed down onto her master's lap, still glowering at the prospect of a lost meal.

Celina gave the animal a stern look and then turned to her new friend. "I apologize for my cat. We have a lot of birds around our house, and every day she brings home several."

Dyna shrugged. " A cat's a cat. She didn't eat Jada yet."

Just then, a boy ran past the door. "Famous Harry Potter is aboard this train." he said as he darted past.

Dyna looked at Celina. "Did you hear that? Harry Potter is going to school with us! That should make things exciting."

"Harry Potter?" The Scottish girl was a bit skeptical. "I know that he should be our age right about now, but don't you think he would go to a school that's better than Hogwarts? I mean, he's famous. Why would he want to come here?"

Dyna shrugged. "Who knows. Well, it could very well just be a rumor, but still, it would give school a new kind of adventure."

Before the other could answer, however, the compartment door slid open and a witch pushing a cart laden with goodies stopped. "Anything off the trolley my dears?" she asked. Celina, who had missed breakfast, eagerly stepped forward.

"Yes, please!" She then turned to Dyna. "Do you want anything? My treat."

Dyna smiled eagerly. "Sure, thanks." She had been very hungry, but her parents hadn't given her any money to take with her, and she had given the little bit she had earned helping a neighbor to her brother, just in case.

Once the food trolley had passed and the duo were both sitting again, this time with many sweets between them, Celina yawned and leaned her head against the window. "Well," she said, "we should probably change into our robes. I've honestly no idea how much longer it will be until we reach Hogwarts."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Dyna said as she reached under the seat to find her robes. She pulled out her robes, and with them came her new wand. "Oh I just love this wand!" she squealed. "Mahogany, fifteen inches, unicorn tail. What about yours?"

Celina, her robes now on the seat next to her, reached once again into her trunk to pull out a shiny new wand. "If I can remember correctly, I believe the wand maker said it's birch, thirteen inches, and a griffin feather." She waved it once, producing blue sparks. "I got it back home. It's supposed to be good for transfiguration." Placing the wand back in the trunk, she was nearly about to change into her robes when the compartment door was, once, again, thrown open, this time by a girl with buckteeth and bushy brown hair.

"Excuse me," she said, "but have either of you seen a toad, by any chance? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Celina, a bit irked at nearly being caught undressing, turned to her and glared. "No," she said, "and if you don't mind, knock on the door before barging in here like some troll."

The girl looked taken back. "Sorry to bother you," she said sharply. "Just trying to help other people." With that, she slammed the door and stormed off.

Dyna stood up, looking out the door after her. "I hope I don't get sorted into the same house as her. You'd be in taking a pee, and that one would come storming in like its a hotel." She quickly changed into her robes, keeping an ever watchful eye on the door, ready to seize it should another intruder come by. Celina followed suit, not liking the idea of being caught indecent.

"I hope I wasn't too rude to her," she said, realizing that her behavior was not very polite.

"Nah," Dyna replied, sitting back down. "A girl like that needs to be put in her place a few times. Who does she think she is, opening our door like it's hers? She'd probably just stand there, letting a breeze come blowing through, showing the whole world our nice undies. Its not our fault she was already dressed in her robes. If she comes and confronts you about that, just say 'bite me.' It works every time." The other girl simply raised an eyebrow and sat down.

The remainder of the train ride was spent talking about everything from what foods the girls liked to what subjects they hoped to take. Finally, the train pulled to a stop and they were instructed to leave their luggage and follow a very tall, somewhat scary looking man. Rumors of Harry Potter being aboard the train floated through the air as they left the safety of the Hogwarts Express.

"I hope we have some classes together," Dyna called as she got swallowed up in the crowd.

"Me, too," Celina called back to her. She waved as she lost sight of her friend, and she then turned to what would be her home for the next seven years, imagining what adventured the two might share. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

--- AN: Hey everyone, Sugarhorse here, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this first joint story. Remember, anyone who guesses who made which character up gets cyber cookies! The good kind too! And don't forget to review, everyone!


	2. A strange new home

AN: Here is chapter two of Fire and Ice. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review!

--- Disclaimer: Neither Sugarhorse nor Sugarpony own Harry Potter. :P

--- Fire and Ice---

---Chapter Two---

---A Strange New Home---

--- Dyna followed the tall, somewhat scary looking man ahead of her. He was carrying a lantern and beckoning first years from different parts of the train to his side. He led the group over to the edge of a dark lake where the new students found a fleet of small rowboats waiting. Dyna looked around for her new friend, but she couldn't see over the heads of her fellow students.

"Four to a boat," she heard the man say. Reluctantly, Dyna stepped into a boat with a pale blond boy and his two friends. She sat down silently, not really looking at the other members of her boat but more at the older students leaving the train and walking down out of sight.

The boats started to move. The one boy in her group, a tall, boulder-like child with a crew cut who was still standing even after they were instructioned to sit down, almost fell head first into the oil black water. He toppled back into a seat and his friends started laughing at him. Dyna suppressed a giggle and turned back to watch where the little boat was taking her.

--- Celina closed her eyes, feeling at peace. She was in a boat with two small girls and a boy, all of which were silent with nervousness and anticipation. Celina herself felt glad to be on the water; she was a swimmer, and it always relaxed her. Opening her eyes, the girl looked ahead to see a large, fairy-tale like castle on the edge of the lake. She suddenly felt less calm, cool, and collected as her thoughts drifted to the sorting of the houses. She hoped that she would be in Gryffindor, like her father. She also hoped that she would be in the same house as her new friend Dyna so that she would know at least one person in the gigantic school.

The little boats (which were somehow moving on their own) drew closer to the shore, and Celina steeled herself for what was to come.

--- As the boats bumped the shoreline, Dyna felt her stomach drop out from under her. The looming thought of being sorted in front of the entire school was both exciting and totally stressful. Being the center of attention was great, but if she messed up now, everyone would get to see. She stepped out of her boat and abandoned the other members to hunt for a familiar face. She caught sight of Celina up ahead and pushed a boy with black hair out of her way to get over to her.

"Hey, I lost you in the crowd before," she said smiling, very happy to find someone she knew. Celina turned around, a smile on her face, also.

"Yeah," she greeted. "So how do you think we'll be sorted? Dad never told me about the ceremony."

"I heard some kid going on about wrestling a troll, but I really hope we don't have to do that," Dyna said.

Before long, the large front doors of the castle opened wide and a witch wearing emerald green robes came out and beckoned the students to follow her. The girls were too far back to hear exactly what she and the man were saying, but everyone there heard the big, "Welcome to Hogwarts!" at the beginning.

The little group followed the woman to a back chamber where she lined them all up in a single file line. Once lined up, the witch began to speak again.

"When I call you name," she said, "you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head in order to be sorted." She then had all the first years follow her into the front of the Great Hall, where all the older students and the teachers were awaiting them. At the very head of the hall, in front of the teacher's table, stood a three-legged tool, on top of which was an old, frayed, patched hat.

Before the stern woman who had led them in began calling names, however, the hat itself opened up a tear, like a mouth, and began to sing! The girls were surprised t first, but they put it under the category which falls under "Things I shall not question" and waited patiently for the song to end. Soon enough, the hat stopped singing, and the woman in the green robes called the first name.

Dyna's eyes drifted off the now silent hat to down the line of new students. These would be the people she would call her family for the next seven years. She would live with them, eat with them, take lessons with them, and hopefully become friends with most of them. Her eyes lingered on the boy she had pushed outside. He looked remarkably like Harry Potter. He had to be! The rumors must be true! She quickly nudged Celina.

"Look," she whispered. "It's Harry Potter!" Celina turned around to face Dyna and looked to where she was staring. Her eyebrows shot up into her hair as she noticed the fabled lightning bolt-shaped scar on the boy's forehead, but before she could say anything, she heard a call of, "Brooks, Celina!"

The girl slowly stepped forward, nervously tugging at her hair. She sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head, and jumped as she heard a voice.

"Now, then, where shall we put you? Somewhat shy, true, but very loyal. Good Hufflepuff traits. But even more than that shines through your bountiful wisdom. Yes, you would do well in RAVENCLAW!"

Quickly, Celina tore the Sorting Hat off of her head and hurried over to the table which was applauding for her. She gave a weak smile at Dyna and waited for her friend to be sorted.

Dyna shifted as she stood in line. _Oh darn it! _she thought viciously. That's the smart house! I'll never get put there! She stood and waited, somewhat unhappily as the stern woman continued through the list of names. It didn't take very long before she heard " Casion, Dyna!" and walked forward.

She sat on the three legged stool and dropped the oversized hat over her hazel eyes. "Now then, where do you belong?" she heard in her ear. Startled, she jumped slightly and realized the singing hat was now talking to her. "Hmm... brave, loyal, a definite leader. Strong with a sense to do as you please, this one belongs in GRYFFINDOR!"

Dyna pulled the old hat off and smiled slightly at the applause that was met with the hat's decision. She took her seat at the table and looked over at her friend, giving a pitiful shrug. There was still the hope of classes together, after all.

Celina shrugged back and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. After a short while, they both heard a call of "Granger, Hermione!" and saw the pushy girl from the train step up. There was a short pause before the hat gave a cry of "GRYFFINDOR!" and she took a seat at the table, close to where the teachers sat.

Dyna looked over at Celina from where she sat and made a quick face. There was no way she wanted to spend the next seven years waiting for Miss Walk About to come barging in on her privacy. She slyly held up her pointer finger to her temple like a gun and reenacted a whole brain bursting shoot out, complete with an epic death.

The new Ravenclaw gave an amused look to her friend, and they once again turned back to the sorting. There was a long list of "Lizik" and two "Patil" sisters before the name which silenced the hall was spoken. The woman at the head of the hall called out "Potter, Harry," and the students all paused in their conversations to see a short boy with messy black hair and glasses step up to be sorted.

Dyna watched with eagerness as the famous wizard placed the large black hat over his head. The hat was silent for a few moments before exclaiming "GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest applause yet exploded from the table where Dyna was sitting, complete with a chant of "We got Potter!" from two twins with red hair. Dyna herself couldn't help feeling excited at the fact. After all, how often do you get to live in the same common room as the one who defeated You-Know-Who? She looked over to Celina and smiled, not wanting to wait any longer to start this new Hogwarts adventure. Harry walked down and sat a few chairs down from Dyna. She glanced around at the other students, all eager to get a look at him.

"That's really Harry Potter!" she said, mostly to herself.

"Good job!" said one of the red headed twins. "You get a gold star for that!"

Celina gave an envious look to her friend; who wouldn't? After all, she had read about the Boy-Who-Lived in many of her books, and she wanted to know how he survived the killing curse.

Another period of time passed before the final name, "Zabini, Blaise," was called, and a blond boy was sorted into Slytherin. Then, a man in flowing robes with a long, white beard and half-moon glasses stood and cleared his throat, as if readying himself for a speech.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Celina gave a strange look at the old man, who had sat down to a table now full of food after these choice words. She merely placed it in the same category as the singing, talking hat and looked down at her own table to be greeted with golden plates full of her favorite dishes.

Dyna stared down at the table, laden with food. Never had she had such a variety to choose from. She quickly filled her plate with as much different food as she could cram.

"You don't eat much?" the same boy who told her she deserved a gold star asked.

"Oh, um, not this much variety!" she exclaimed happily. She quickly dug in and saw several other students doing the same, all who had been first years. The older students talked amongst themselves and ate more slowly than the enchanted first years. She sighed happily, for the first time since she had boarded the train, happy to be here.

After the dinner came dessert, and once those dishes magically vanished, the old man with the long beard stood once more.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!" The girls, now full with food and eager to slip into a comfortable bed, didn't hear everything the professor said, but they did hear the rules about the Forbidden Forest (aptly named) and the corridor on the third floor (which should be avoided at the penalty of "a very painful death," they were sure to note). Finally, after a 'rousing' performance of the school song, the students were all sent to bed, following their house's respected prefects. Before parting the Great Hall, Dyna and Celina bid each other good night, and they headed off to bed to dream of what was to follow the next day- the first day of magic classes.

--- AN: Do we have you sucked in to the story yet? Wanna hear more? lol. Don't forget about the cyber cookies! Now you've read, so go review!


End file.
